bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Creed of the BMET
“Creed of the BMET” I am a highly skilled expert Biomedical Equipment Technician (BMET). I am credible and have the highest integrity. I shall never forget the lives and health of others who depend on my profession. I am a Guardian of patient safety and sworn to protect staff from equipment harm! I will always use proper equipment, for I know what can happen if I substitute unsuitable equipment in order to accomplish my job. I will always use the proper technical data and checklists while performing my job. I will follow them carefully and overlook nothing. I will keep my test equipment calibrated and my tools in the best serviceable condition. An uncalibrated instrument could endanger a patient; a worn tool could injure me or my co-worker. I will recognize my limitations and I am obligated to seek the help of those more experienced than myself if for whatever reason I am unable to complete my job. I will never forge ahead into uncertainty where the life or health of a patient might be endangered. I will set my standards higher than “the book” requires. If I am not satisfied with my work I have done, I will remain behind and do it over 1000 times or until I am satisfied. I will take ownership and pride in my work. While some may describe maintenance people as “grease monkeys”, I know I have been trained without parallel in order to perform complex tasks. My organization has invested thousands of dollars and placed precious lives into the skill of my two hands. I will remain forever worthy of that trust. I will strive to be the very best BMET in my organization! Even if I am not, I will do my job as if I am. I will never falter nor shall I fail. I will try to spread my positive attitude to those with who I work. If I have a positive attitude, I will be working as part of a team of individuals contributing to a better healthcare system. It is my duty to support all healthcare providers or those who help the sick, disabled, infirmed, and injured. I will be ready at all hours to perform my assigned tasks placing these duties before personal desires and comforts. I will think in the abstract, I will think outside of the box, I will take suggestions from my team members, I will not dismiss any suggestion that may solve the problem. I will not stop until I have solved the problem, using all resources at my disposal. I will not show up someone by thinking I am smarter or better prepared. I will be humble in my work and just do it! I will not brag, nor will I toot my own horn by asking questions that only I know the answer of. I will teach and I will be patient with those who either do not know or are in need of service training, I will give my knowledge freely and expect nothing in return. To all of this …I give my word. Category:Biomedical Engineering Technology